Flatmates
by arinhel.melleide
Summary: JonXYgritte Modern AU - So, I saw this prompt a while back suggesting that one half of your OTP is coming in from the cold and clings to the other half, who has recently gotten out of the shower, for heat, but stays for longer than necessary. Bad explanation I know, but I promise this is worth it. Rated T for safety, nothing much really happens except adorableness.


_A/N: As you have most likely read in the summary, this is based on a prompt. I shall not explain it again because I am lazy and it would be slightly redundant as you can just look a little further up._

_I don't own Game of Thrones, or ASOIF. I am merely taking some creative license with the characters George R.R. Martin so lovingly provides (and often kills off)._

* * *

><p><strong>JON<strong>

Wind howled outside, and all Jon could see through the window was white, and grey, as the snowstorm raged on. He was worried about Ygritte being out in these conditions, but she was the 'Girl Kissed by Fire' as she called it, so he thrust the worry into the back of his mind. He was just finishing getting dressed after a shower, when he heard the flat's door open and close.

"I'm h-home." At the sound of her voice he stepped out of the bathroom, steam trailing behind him.

"Welcome home, I was just starting to get worried abo- Oof!" His flat mate tackled him to the floor in a bear hug. Luckily she had taken off her wet coat and boots before she had done so, but Ygritte was shivering, and he could hear her teeth chattering. "I thought the 'Girl Kissed by Fire' didn't get cold?" He asked with a smug tone in his voice and a grin on his face.

"It's bloody f-freezing out there." She complained, nuzzling her face into his flannel shirt, and, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be trying to burrow into him. Jon was about to chuckle at the sight, but let out a small yelp instead as she slipped her freezing hands under his shirt. Normally he would relish any physical contact he had with the girl he had been crushing on for the past six months, but he was a little annoyed with the chill creeping up his spine from her hands.

"I can tell! Your hands feel like ice chips crawling up and down my back." He shifted and lifted himself up so he was leaning back on his arms. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, under a blanket and I'll make you some tea?" Ygritte shook her head and gripped him tighter.

"Can't let the heat escape." She mumbled into his chest. Jon rolled his eyes, and shifted a little more so he could get an arm under her legs and stood up. The man could feel his shirt ride up his back as her hands moved up to grip his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She sounded alarmed by the shift in plane.

"I'm going to sit on the couch," He spoke matter-of-factly. "The floor isn't really that comfortable." She quietened down after that.

He wondered at how small the 'Girl Kissed by Fire' felt in his arms. Her personality was so bright and fiery that most of the time Ygritte seemed to fill up the whole room. He walked to the couch, grabbing the throw blanket off the back as he passed, and wrapped it around them as he sat. She snuggled herself into his lap, letting her head rest in the crook of his shoulder.

Jon thought he would go insane. Feeling her breath on his collarbone, her forehead pressed against the side of his neck, and her hands still clinging to his shoulders. It was almost like a form of torture.

Turning the TV on to some ridiculous sitcom he knew she liked, Jon resigned himself to his fate.

He knew that as soon as she had defrosted, Ygritte would get up and go back to their usual manner of interaction. It was not that they were formal or awkward with each other, not anymore at least, it just was not the kind of relationship that Jon craved with the woman.

He was, therefore, delightfully amazed when after a few minutes he felt her breathing slow into the pattern of someone in a deep sleep. The man was definitely not going to pass up this opportunity, so he turned down the volume on the TV. He rearranged his hold on Ygritte so he could get his legs up onto the couch and, carefully so as not to disturb her or the blanket, laid himself back into the corner of the couch.

**YGRITTE**

A rhythmic thumping sound under her ear entered Ygritte's awareness as she crawled her way back to wakefulness. There was also something heavy and warm around her waist. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what it could be. Then it registered that her 'pillow' was gently rising and falling, and her eyes shot open as she realized what the rhythmic thumping was.

The 'Girl Kissed by Fire' lifted her head to look up at the sleeping face of her flat mate in astonishment. It was more towards herself than Jon at that moment. She marveled at how comfortable she had been, how safe she had felt. To think she had fallen asleep while he was holding her. Normally, Ygritte had problems falling asleep if someone else was in the same room as her. University had been a nightmare until she had moved into Jon's flat.

Her movement must have stirred Jon a little, because he tightened his hold on her and shifted their position. The petite woman was now trapped between his chest and the back of the couch. Ygritte felt like the epitome of the phrase 'caught between a rock and a hard place.' She doubted she could have budged Jon when she was at the height of fitness during her archery competition days, let alone now that she only kept it up as a hobby.

He mumbled in his sleep, something about wildlings, a wall, and night's watch. She stifled a giggle at the strangeness of his dream, but then he said something that hit a little closer to home.

"Ygritte…love…never leave…" Then Jon pulled her tighter against him and sighed contentedly in his sleep. She just lay there for a few minutes, in even more astonishment than before. Then her mind went into overdrive.

Ygritte started to put together all the little things he did for her and add them up to something much bigger. The way he would always ask her opinion about something first. The smile that would creep onto his face when he was looking at her, or talking with her. The brushes and touches that were just a little longer and more frequent than was really necessary. The teasing she had endured from her friends, the hints they dropped!

She wondered how she could not have put it together earlier, but then people at the center often do not see what is really there. Only people observing from the outside can see all there is to see.

Lifting a hand, she brushed a few curls out of his face and let it slide down his cheek. That was, apparently, enough to wake Jon and when she next looked up to his eyes, she saw they were open.

"I must still be dreaming," he mumbled, and started to close his eyes again.

"You're not." Was Ygritte's immediate answer. His eyes shot open and he stared at her face, a face that was just a couple of inches from his own.

"I'm not dreaming right now?"

"Nope." She shook her head, slid her hand down to his neck and lifted her face up to meet his. There was silence and contentment for a few minutes until Jon decided to pull back and speak again.

"God, are you sure I'm not still dreaming? Because I think I've had this one before. Ouch! Okay, yeah, I'm not dreaming! Please stop pinching my ear!" Ygritte stopped pinching him in favor of a much more pleasurable activity for them both.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to leave a review :)<em>


End file.
